This invention relates generally to the art of windows, and more particularly, to auxiliary windows, such as storm windows, to improve the heat insulative properties of window assemblies.
The known prior art which relates most closely to this invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,339 to Grossman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,808 to Perina; U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,709 to Perina; U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,620 to Bero; U.S. Pat. No. D238,667 to Bero; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,316 to Dobrin. Other references which also relate to this invention include Australian Pat. No. 234,044 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,783 to Burnett; U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,306 to Warp; U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,676 to Grenci; U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,515 to Albee; U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,603 to Tonnon; U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,804 to Yancey; U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,057 to Kolozsvary; U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,838 to Barr; U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,458 to Lazarek; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,167 to Gomboc; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,655 to Ogino.
Dobrin (U.S. Pat. No. 2 514,316) describes equipment for insulating a window. The equipment includes sheets of translucent material of the general character of "Plexiglas". In this case, an adhesive is coated onto the margins of the flexible plastic sheets and the plastic sheets are adhered to the sash frames of windows. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that it is difficult to remove the plastic sheets from the sash frames and, thereafter reuse the plastic sheets. Further, when the sheets are removed from the sash frames, the adhesive leaves marks on the sash frames. In addition, by attaching the sheets to the sash frames the points of adhesion are relatively visible. Finally, the flexible plastic of this invention easily wrinkles thereby making it readily visible to an observer and detracts from its appearance. In this respect, this patent does mention at column 3, lines 12-22 that the plastic could be a thicker and stiffer material, however, it does not set forth dimensions or a system in which such a thicker material is used.
To overcome the problems of Dobrin (U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,316), it is an object of this invention to provide an internally mounted insulating window which is not only difficult for an observer to see but which when an observer sees it, is attractive and luxurious looking. In addition, it is an object of this invention to provide an internal insulating window which can be easily removed from, and reattached to, a window-case frame without leaving unattractive marks thereon.
Grossman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,399) describes a similar flexible-plastic window cover which appears to have an outer frame for mounting a thread-like nap fastener about the entire periphery of the window cover. A complementary nap fastener is attached to the inside of a window frame again about its entire periphery. The window nap fastener engages the frame nap fastener to mount the window within the frame. This arrangement is somewhat complicated in that it involves the construction and mounting of frames. Further, this system is unattractive in that the nap fasteners are quite visible and the flexible plastic has a wrinkled look. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an internal insulating window which is uncomplicated to prepare and mount and which also is attractive.
The two Perina U.S. Pat. Nos. (3,745,709 and 3,668,808) describe hook and loop fasteners, such as "Velcro", used to attach normal glass windows to structures. In these patents, the windows are glass and are enclosed in frames or rims. The Velcro fasteners are then, in turn, attached to the rims. Again, it is somewhat complicated to prepare rims or frames for windows.
Finally, Bero (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,620) and D238,667 describe a system for mounting plastic windows inside houses wherein plastic panel-holding strips are used as a border frame to support sheets of plastic. In this case, as in several of the previously mentioned cases, the panel-holding strips are mounted on a window-casing frame and the strips hold the panes. In this case, the panel-holding strips are rather unattractive looking and are complicated to work with. In this respect, not only must the window panes be prepared to desired sizes, but the frames must also be cut to specific lengths to accommodate the panes. Finally, although the thicknesses of the panes are not mentioned in these patents, the thicknesses of the panes actually sold by the assignee of these patents are relatively thin, and, therefore, do not have a strong luxurious appearance.
It is an object of this invention to provide an internal insulating window which:
can be easily prepared for mounting; PA1 can be repetitively, easily mounted, and dismounted; PA1 has good insulating qualities; PA1 is difficult to detect; PA1 presents a good appearance if detected; and, PA1 is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.